


Perfect Christmas Day

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Christmas has to be perfect!





	Perfect Christmas Day

„Did you put the decorations up?“ Merlin hurried down the street, mobile pressed firmly against his ear.

“Most of it. I was in the middle of it, but then had to take the cake out of the oven.”

“Did it turn out alright?”

“Yes, I was on time. You know I’m not good at these things, so it took me a bit longer. But it’s fine, don’t worry. You only need to put the icing on when you’re back.”

Merlin sighed. There was so much still left to do. It felt as if he hadn’t done anything but work 24/7 for the entire week. They cleaned the house, prepared the guest rooms, did grocery shopping, twice as they had forgotten a few things the first time, wrapped presents, baked cookies, the full Monty. It was the first time they had invited everyone over for Christmas. His mam would arrive by train in the morning and stay until New Year’s, Arthur’s parents would leave on Boxing Day and their friends…Actually, Merlin was a bit worried about their friends. He loved them dearly but he also knew how they partied. Loud and with lots of alcohol. He hoped they would behave a little bit as their parents would be present. 

“Did you get the mistletoe?”

“Yes, Arthur. I hope it’s enough for the entire house.”

“It doesn’t have to be in the entire house, Merlin.”

“Yes, it has. It’s got to be perfect.”

The tree already was, they had decorated it the evening prior and it looked marvellous. It had just the right size and that he had insisted on getting another chain of fairy lights was a good decision. The tree seemed to glow from the inside and the slight golden dust on the deep red baubles sparkled. Merlin was very happy with how the tree had turned out. If only Gwaine didn’t have too much mulled wine again and fall right next to it, sleeping for half an hour next to the presents before he jumped up and declared it was time to unwrap them, like last year!

“If it is on your way, could you drop by our butchery and get some more of that finely cut gammon?”

“Don’t you think we’ve got enough?” Merlin side-stepped a little girl that had stopped in the middle of the pavement to admire the window display of a toy store.

“Err…well…I actually might have tried a bit too much of it while I was putting it on the plate?”

Merlin groaned. Just because his boyfriend was a greedy git, he had to make the detour now.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. Love you.”

“Love you, too. See you in a bit. Don’t forget the big wreath with the candles for the garden. It should be delivered in…” Merlin checked the time. “About twenty minutes. If it’s not there by then, call them again.”

“Will do. See you.”

Merlin fiddled the mobile back into his pocket and added the butchery to the mental list of things still to do.   
+++

Christmas Day had been a huge success. His mam had arrived on time and the Pendragons pulled up at the same time. Their parents had been impressed what they had done to the house and when their friends arrived, it had gotten loud, but everybody behaved and dinner went without any disasters. 

Merlin had been chased out of the kitchen by his mam, Gwen and Mithian, who took over after dinner to take care of the dishes and the left-overs. Merlin was sure he’d have to spend another day looking for things and putting them back where they belonged, but he appreciated the gesture. 

Presents were exchanged and slowly, their friends left and it got a lot quieter again. After once again making sure that everyone had their glasses filled and didn’t need anything else, Merlin finally sat down on the couch, next to Arthur. 

+++

“What a perfect day.” Hunith whispered. “But the poor dears have worked themselves into exhaustion to make it so wonderful.”

Ygraine nodded. “We should call it a night.”

“What are we going to do with them?” Uther set his glass down and got up to blow out the burning candles on the window sill. 

Hunith took the big comforter from the back of the armchair she’d been sitting in and with Ygraine’s help, she spread it over Merlin and Arthur. She couldn’t resist brushing a strand of hair off of Merlin’s forehead. 

“Leave the fairy lights on for them, Uther.”

“They should go to bed, too.”

“They will. Eventually.”

With one look at the sleeping young men, they retreated.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did December go? I had so much fun putting up a little drabble every day and now it's already Christmas Day and we're done with the advent calendar. I hope it brought you a bit of Christmas mood and probably sometimes a smile on your face in these hectic days. Thank you so much for sticking around and sending me all these wonderful comments. 
> 
> And now, that we bring this advent calendar to an end, there's only one thing left to say:
> 
> Merry Christmas to all,  
> and to all a good night!


End file.
